prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS18
Is episode 18 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Michiru and Kaoru were on their cliff, and said, that the moon and the wind in the Land of Greenery are nice, and Goyan came. He said, that the 2 girls are too close to Pretty Cure. Michiru and Kaoru prepared to fight him, but he said there is no need for them to fight. Michiru and Kaoru said, that they do that because of Akudaikan, and Goyan left. Next day, Saki told Hitomi about the panpakapan's aniversary sale, and asked for her mother to know. Then she said, that she'll skip practice tomorrow, because they have lots of work at the store, and Mai vounteered to help her. Saki invited Michiru and Kaoru too, and Michiru said they'll drop by. Next day, at panpakapan, a lot of people came, and Minori wanted to help too. Saki thought she was too small to help, and was really busy, even with Mai's help. Then Michiru and Kaoru came. Michiru got an apron and Saki asked her to help at the shop. Kaoru had to take care of Minori at the terrace. Michiru remembered all the prices easilly, and calculated them perfectly. Saki said, that the most important thing is not to remember the prices, but to welcome the customers when they come in, and thank them when they go out. She opened door to one customer, and she thanked her. Meanwhile, Minori said to Kaoru, that she wants to help too, and Kaoru said she can't help, because she is too small and not as strong as others, nearly making her cry. Then she said, that she is also bad at stuff like that, and is surprised how Michiru handles them so well. She said, that Minori should do something she can, not just copy others. Then Minori thought, ehat could she do herself. Meanwhile, at the Dark Fall, Akudaikan allowed Michiru and Kaoru to be at the Land of Greenery, and Dorodoron prepared to attack. Back at panpakapan, Minori saw old man, who sitted and waited for a crowd to clear up, so he wouldn't be a nuisance for everyone while he sorts out long. Minori said, that all the bread will be sold already, but he still didn't wanted to burden anyone. Then Minori took the old man, and helped him to choo se bread. He thanked her. Later, after the business cleared up a bit, the girls took a break and Minori went to nap. Saki and Mai thanked Michiru and Kaoru for helping at the shop and taking care of Minori. Saki thought, that she was too small and couldn't help. Mai said, that the best thing is when someone thanks you. Michiru's eyes started to sparkle a bit, and the 2 girls decided to go home. Saki and Mai caught them, and gave them some panpakapan bread. Michiru and Kaoru took the bread and went away. Then Mai saw the Gourd rock - a place where Michiru and Kaoru live - to be closer than usually. Then they saw, that the rock is actually coming their way. Then Dorodoron came, and summoned Uzaina on the rock. Saki and Mai transformed. They attacked uzaina, but Egret got in Dorodoron's trap and got tied in his web. bllom did too. They coudn't reach their hands, this couldn't use he power of spirits. Uzaina was about to attack them, but Michiru and Kaoru secretely watching everything used their powers to cut the net and hurt uzaina a bit. Then Bloom and Egret stood up and used Twin Stream Splash, destroying uzaina. After the battle, mai wondered who cut the web, but neither Flappy nor Choppy didn't feel anything. That evening, Saki gave a ride home to Mai. Michiru and Kaoru were looking at the bread, and wondered about what happened today. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Itou Hitomi *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star